<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the original mood enhancer by AlphaBanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391006">the original mood enhancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/AlphaBanana'>AlphaBanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Massage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/AlphaBanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Massage therapy – the original mood enhancer.”<br/>Or: Petra wants to do something nice for Nat's birthday, but Nat has other ideas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the original mood enhancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>P: Can you come over later? I have something to show you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>N: Of course, mon cœur.</em> </strong>
</p><p>The endearment comes as easily from Nat’s fingers as it does from her lips (or it <em>would</em>, if Nat could work the blasted phone, fingers and thumbs tangling on the screen in their desire to connect with Petra, even from half a town away), and she finds herself counting the moments until she can see her in person.</p><p>It is with an almost uncharacteristic haste that Nat leaves the Warehouse when she is released from her duties, and she moves as quickly as she ever has and arrives at Petra’s apartment, running a hand through soft curls to steady herself.</p><p>As it happens, she need not have bothered trying to calm herself. When Petra opens the door, her heartrate is erratic and her eyes dart over Nat’s features, and when she embraces Nat there is a quiver in her muscles (and <em>not</em> the kind Nat relishes)—</p><p>The alarm that washes over Nat is <em>overwhelming</em>.</p><p>“What is it, darling?” Nat’s lips find Petra’s temple, before she pulls away to look into jade eyes.</p><p>“I—You mustn’t laugh.” Petra’s brow is furrowed, wrinkling beautiful porcelain, and Nat tries to kiss the marks of discontent away.</p><p>“Never.” Nat’s promise is as solemn as her tone, and her lips find Petra’s skin again, almost as if it is a compulsion.</p><p>“Good.” Petra’s heartrate has calmed somewhat, though her hand is still shaky on Nat’s wrist as she starts to pull her into the living room, where—</p><p>Where the scent of coconut and jojoba hits Nat like an anvil, almost overwhelming Petra’s scent so close to her.</p><p>“Darling…?” Nat is fairly confident that she understands Petra’s reticence, but she wants to be sure.</p><p>“I wanted to do something for you.” Petra’s eyes are downcast, nerves stretched thin, and the tremor in her voice makes Nat’s muscles tense. “But it’s silly, I—”</p><p>“Petra.” Nat tries to make her tone stern, but she cannot help but melt at Petra’s blush, pressing her lips to her temple once more.</p><p>“It’s perfect. Now,” Nat’s smile turns wicked, and she moves her lips to the shell of Petra’s ear while her voice turns breathy, “how do you want me?”</p><p>Petra’s reaction is as predictable as it is adorable, and Nat lets the sound of Petra’s pounding heart settle in amongst her, driving her movements like a drum.</p><p>“You—I need you to strip.” Petra’s voice is quiet, and she looks at a fixed point on Nat’s clavicle, unwilling or unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>“You <em>need</em> me to strip?” Nat cannot help the teasing in her tone, cannot help the almost compulsive need to see more of Petra’s neck flush, much as it is now.</p><p>“Yes, I—” Petra’s heartrate picks up even more, if possible, this time from irritation. <em>You know damn well what I mean</em>, her eyes accuse, and Nat cannot help her fond smile.</p><p>A small kiss to Petra’s forehead mollifies her, and Nat moves nimble fingers over her clothes and removes them as if they were little more than water, relishing the way Petra’s breath hitches and the green of her eyes is taken over just a little more by black.</p><p>Petra grows more confident, pulling Nat gently to the towels laid out for her and tugging on her hand in mute appeal.</p><p>Nat tries not to notice the material of the towels on her bare skin, instead letting Petra’s cool, slick hands move over her back and humming happily.</p><p>“Good?” Petra’s voice is shaky, even as her fingers press into Nat’s skin with practised grace, warming Nat’s skin from more than mere friction.</p><p>Nat hopes her smile is in her voice, as she arches her back to <em>feel </em>more, to feel Petra on her skin as intensely as she feels her with her other senses. “Heavenly.”</p><p>Petra’s heartrate is spiking, breath leaving her in shallow puffs, and Nat suddenly needs to see her, <em>touch </em>her, and sits up with a twist to embrace Petra, feeling the blonde lean into her touch.</p><p>“Let me return the favour.” Nat’s voice is hoarse to her own ears, and she feels Petra shiver against her.</p><p>“I—But you—" Petra’s brow furrows again, and a curious kind of guilt settles there.</p><p>“I want to make you feel as good as you did me.” Nat is almost pleading now, and Petra closes her eyes seemingly against her will, letting Nat dip her head to kiss along her sharp jawline.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>—” Petra’s shaky exhale feels like a bolt of lightning, and Nat smiles against Petra’s skin.</p><p>“Let me take care of you, mon cœur.” Here, this close to Petra’s pulse point, her scent is almost too strong to bear, and Nat moves instead to bury her nose in sleek platinum tresses.</p><p>“Please—” The breath hitches in Petra’s throat, preventing her from speaking but, <em>oh</em>, Nat wants her to help her find her beautiful, silken voice again.</p><p>Divesting Petra of her clothes is blessedly simple—for all her elaborate professional dress, Petra prefers comfort when she is at home, and Nat thanks every primordial deity she can think of for that mercy—and Nat takes a moment to marvel at her before she begins her worship.</p><p>Nat traces love letters along Petra’s clavicle, dipping her head to lave at the pale pink that has pebbled under her touch. Petra, normally so quiet, writhes under her tongue, and Nat smiles against the swell of Petra’s breast. She looks up to meet Petra’s eyes, and finds Petra looking down at her in rapt attention.</p><p>“You are so—” Petra’s voice is choked with pleasure, and a small growl threatens to rip from Nat’s throat before she stifles it with a kiss to Petra's navel.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.” Petra’s voice is reverent, her eyes entreating as she tries to pull Nat back up to her lips – and how can Nat refuse that?</p><p>Petra kisses Nat like she’s <em>dying</em>—and Nat pushes away that unwelcome thought, chases that darkness away with the gentle moonlight of Petra’s kisses—and Nat pulls her into her lap to feel closer <em>(never close enough)</em>.</p><p>Nat’s fingers slide lightly towards the juncture of Petra’s thighs, stopping just short, and Nat cannot help her smile at Petra’s muffled curse.</p><p>“Shall I stop?” Nat's voice is low, teasing and whispered into the salt of Petra's skin, and the music of Petra's racing heart is sweeter than Chopin.</p><p>Green eyes flash in annoyance even as Petra's breath crashes out of her in a sharp exhale. “Don’t you <em>dare</em>.”</p><p>Nat lets one long finger inch closer again, sliding through Petra’s slick heat and finding her nub, feeling her hips buck above her.</p><p>“Nat—” Petra’s hand tries to make its way down Nat’s chest, but a swirl of Nat’s fingers is all it takes to dispel any such thoughts. Nat feels Petra’s moan reverberate through her skin, cages it in her heart, never to be released.</p><p>Petra’s low moans grow in volume and intensity when Nat eases her digits inside, and it is like being smothered, walls closing in on her fingers as she twists them over and over, curling them inside until Petra is shaking above her.</p><p>“I—I can’t—”</p><p>“Then don’t, my darling.”</p><p>Jade eyes roll back as Petra comes apart in Nat’s hands, and Nat finds herself thinking that she would spend an eternity putting her back together.</p><p>Petra buries her face into the crook of Nat’s neck like she wants to disappear there, and steadies herself.</p><p>“I want—” Petra seems to choke on the words, and burrows in still further, until Nat isn’t sure where they each begin and end, <em>as it should be</em>.</p><p>Nat just about manages to murmur a prompt through the pleasured fog of watching her lover shatter by her hand. “What do you want, my love?”</p><p>“I want to return the favour.” Petra’s voice is like treacle, dark and sweet, and it drips over Nat’s senses until all Nat can do is <em>want</em>.</p><p>And just like that, Nat feels herself open up like a flower, mind, body and soul, leaning back on the towels beneath her. The breath she no longer needs is snatched from her by Petra's lips, and Nat isn't sure if she wants her to give it back.</p><p>Petra is nothing if not diligent, and Nat feels herself unravel little by little as Petra’s lips burn a path down the centre line of Nat’s chest, undeterred by the stream of endearments that flow from Nat’s lips like a river seeking the ocean's embrace.</p><p>When Petra starts licking through her folds, and stays there with a single-minded determination, Nat leaves her body for a moment, shoots into the stratosphere and tastes stardust, sparking and infinite in her chest. She is dimly aware of her fists clutching desperately at the towels rather than burying themselves into Petra’s hair like she craves, and Petra hums in disapproval—and Nat thought she knew pleasure <em>before</em>—and tugs Nat’s hand so it is at the back of her head and Nat is <em>so close</em>—</p><p>“I love you.” Petra’s voice is quiet against her core, breath barely glancing against her centre, but it is enough, <em>more than</em> enough, to make her careen into another galaxy, and she hears herself cry out in a broken voice as she tries to regain her control. She can feel Petra kissing her gently all over her body, and the tenderness in those soft lips almost makes Nat cry out again.</p><p>Nat pulls Petra up into the circle of her arms, where she is more than happy to be, purring contentedly, and Nat cannot help the smile that seems fixed in place when she is with her Petra.</p><p>“Ba’sha’ek.” And Petra’s gasp makes everything worth it, even the fears and desires that Nat drowns before they can be given form, and she allows herself to sink into perfection, if only for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>